


of shearling and over-sharing

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [23]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Shanker/Alyssa Vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Are you warm enough?”
Relationships: Shanker & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of shearling and over-sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Missed yesterday because we found out we were possibly exposed to the virus at the family-only funeral we attended earlier in the week for my partner's grandmother, so it's been pretty busy over here. I don't have any symptoms currently, but Fiance has had a fever and is quarantining from me in our basement, and is going in for a test today. If you're the praying type, I'd appreciate it. 
> 
> Sorry for a downer of a note, please enjoy the Shanker. I decided to write him today because I love him.

Cormoran rubbed his hands together briskly, breath pluming in the cold air.

“Wotcher.” Shanker strolled up, casual as could be.

Cormoran nodded, then glanced again. “Are you warm enough?”

Shanker proudly tugged the hem of his leather bomber. “Shearling-lined. Gift from Alyssa.”

“Right,” Cormoran said, then added, “she’s got good taste.”

“She’s a tidy piece,” Shanker agreed. “Great in the sack. And I don’t even mind the girls.”

Cormoran kept his face carefully neutral. “Happy for you.”

“Wouldn’t’ve met her but for your girl,” Shanker said. “Pass along my thanks, eh?”

“Sure,” Cormoran said, then it was back to business.


End file.
